


Can I Join You

by BelleDonna



Category: The Dead Things Series
Genre: Love, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDonna/pseuds/BelleDonna
Summary: Rhys confessed to Kai his big secret, breaking down and sobbing in Kai’s arms. This is the scene after.





	Can I Join You

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys and Kai are estranged from the pack. They are now in their late 20s with 3 kids (RJ being one of them).  
> I have a whole story that happens before this that I have yet to write. Fans of this series might not like it so much but we’ll see once I write it.

Rhys walked into the bedroom after his run and walked to the dresser. Opening a drawer to grab a pair of sweats and underwear he said ,”I’m gonna take a quick shower”. Kai nodded and Rhys walked out to go into the bathroom. 

Rhys’ confession still resonated with Kai. Showing such raw emotion was something Kai never saw with Rhys. And Rhys’ sobbing? That was something Kai never thought could ever happen. But what they went through was something they never imagined either. Rhys always held it together. For the kids, mostly, but for Kai too. Rhys was always the strong one.

Kai got out of bed and went to his dresser. He got out a change of clothes and followed suit going into the bathroom after Rhys. Rhys was already in the shower when Kai walked in. Rhys looked up through the glass door at Kai. “Can I join you?” Kai asked in a voice just above a whisper, unsure what Rhys would say.

A firm “Yes,” was his answer. Kai undressed as Rhys stood under the cascading water, eyes closed, head back. Kai walked into the shower and closed the door. He walked up to Rhys who still had his eyes closed as the shower water ran down his body. Kai ran his hands over Rhys’ firm chest and bit kisses across his collar bone. Rhys fisted his hands in Kai’s hair, lifted his head and crushed their lips together. Kai’s mouth opened up to Rhys, letting him in,  
grabbing onto Rhys and pulling their bodies together. His arousal was evident as Rhys pushed him back against the wall. Their kiss deepened as Rhys moved his hips causing friction between both their hard lengths and forcing a moan from Kai.

“Make love to me,” Kai whispered after Rhys broke the kiss to run his tongue along Kai’s neck. “Please Rhys” he begged. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Rhys growled deep in his throat attacking Kai’s mouth again. Kai put the bar soap into Rhys’ hand after pulling out of their kiss and, panting, turned to face the wall. Rhys started to rub the soap on Kai’s rear as he kissed and licked his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice shredded. 

“Yes,” Kai said then moaned as Rhys rubbed the soap between Kai’s butt cheeks. 

Once Kai was lathered up Rhys put down the soap and rubbed that area with his hand. Kai sucked in a breath as Rhys inserted a finger into him. After a few minutes, when Kai relaxed a bit and Rhys had stretched him out some, Rhys slowly inserted himself. Kai moaned pushing back into Rhys causing Rhys to moan too. Rhys rocked back and forth pushing himself slowly into and out of Kai, controlling himself as not to lose control of their rhythm.

“Rhys,” Kai panted into the wall. Rhys then reached around him and grabbed Kai’s erection causing Kai to moan in ecstasy, stroking him with the rhythm of their rocking. Kai uttered Rhys’ name over and over as their movements became frantic and their breathing harder. “Rhys!” Kai called out as he peaked his climax, shuddering in Rhys’ arms and clenching Rhys. Rhys groaned into Kai’s ear as his hips thrusted forward and back, and then he buried himself into Kai as he released. 

Rhys clung to Kai as their breathing calmed down and their heart rates slowed. After a few minutes Rhys pulled out of Kai and turned him around, putting their foreheads together. “I love you,” Rhys said to Kai. “More than you could imagine.” 

“I know,” whispered Kai. “But, I love you more.”


End file.
